


Your Wish Came True

by TrannyTrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, I dont know yo, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, mermaid haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrannyTrain/pseuds/TrannyTrain
Summary: Haru made a wish, it surprisingly came true.





	Your Wish Came True

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I didn't go over this so there's probably gonna be a lot of mistakes...

He loved water, absolutely adored it. So he made a wish, "let me be a part of it." And the next day he found himself in a bit far of the shores of his home town. His legs had turned to beautiful azure fins. Haruka was extatic, nevermind how they got there he was finally with the only thing that made him happy.  
Just like that he left the shores and off to the sea, content that his one wish came true. For what seemed like months he traveled across the beautiful blue ocean, truly feeling like he was finally home. Days spent lazing about, coexisting with the marine life, and happily swimming about. But, something itched at the back of his mind, what was it?  
\---  
Years passed and he finally arrived to the familiar docks of Iwatobi, he couldn't say he missed it, but the itch had gotten frustrating with time.  
He poked his head up, getting as close as possible to the dry sand. It seemed as no one in sight, so he waited. He didn't know for what, but Haruka would know. A few days passed and nothing happened. Haru begins to think if the beach was abandoned. As he's about to leave, a few figures appear to the far left, and squints trying to see who it is.

As, what now appears to be a family nears the water, he sees a a familiar mop of olive hair, tinged with gray hair here and there. And for some reason he back up, until he's nearly impossible to see. He wants to see though, 'who's with him? Who did Makoto stay with?' The boulders! He'll hide behind them, they might be a bit far, but his sight has become better as the years went by. Perks of being a merman he supposes. 

When he gets there, he looks back to Makoto and his family. Another familiar colored hair, Red. Gou, he stayed with her and made what looks like a very happy family. The not so small children, call out to them. It looks like a get together, the kids seeming to be old enough to provide for themselves. Has it really been that long? 

A small ache bursts from within, Makoto, everyone has grown up. While he stayed his youthful self, it shocked him. "How could this have happened?" 

Oh, looks like Makoto's went off by himself. As he gets farther away Haruka sinks into the water and starts following him. As a minute passes by, and he arrives what seems to be his and Makoto's destination, he finds a small plank of wood sticking up from the sand. 

"Haru," he starts off making the merman jump. "Today marks the 40th years you've been missing. Everyone's moved on, Gou is still worried about me. I don't think I'll ever be able to, though, but she's right. Fourty years is a bit too much." Makoto looks at the plank, those gentle eyes haven't changed. "I loved you Haru-chan, but I have a strong feeling that you are in a better place." Makoto slowly stands up and starts walking away.

The ache is huge, Haruka barely realized his mistake. He's missed out on his life, what could've happened flashes by rapidly. Panic settles in as the only person that understood him gets farther and farther away. 'No, no, no, this can't be happening.' He looks at his fins the blue shining brightly against the sunlight, but he sees them differently now. This wasn't a dream come true, it was lesson he thinks. Taking for granted those gentle green eyes. And it hits him hard, he ruined his own life. He wished for it and it came true, but as it came crashing down he knew it wasn't worth all the years he spent alone. 

So he furiously swims towards where the family once stood, sky now dark. He looks around but sees that they're gone. Was his visit a last goodbye to an old love?

He looks around as he weeps and makes a wish, "I want to see him once more. I love him, let me see him." He repeated over and over, until he finally falls asleep.

And

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing tbh


End file.
